Video serializer and deserializers that convert video signals between the serial and parallel domains are known in this art. Video deserializers, however, are typically discrete devices that cannot extract embedded audio data from a video stream without the use of a separate audio extracting device, which is typically pre-configured for a known video standard. Similarly, video serializers are typically discrete devices that cannot embed audio data into a video stream without the use of a separate, pre-configured audio embedding device.